


Слабые навыки ориентирования на местности

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрвин Смит был топографическим кретином. Леви так и говорил ему: «Эрвин, ты — топографический кретин». Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Леви не потерялся.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	Слабые навыки ориентирования на местности

Эрвин Смит был топографическим кретином.

Леви так и говорил ему: «Эрвин, ты — топографический кретин». Сам Эрвин был по отношению к себе не столь категоричен и называл свою способность потеряться после первого же поворота слабыми навыками ориентирования на местности. Леви на эти пассажи обычно отмахивался и бормотал что-то непонятное про какого-то Эскобара и его теорему.

Как бы то ни было, во время путешествий за их передвижения отвечал Леви. Справлялся он с этим отлично — как и со всем, что требовало педантичности, — и втайне страшно этим гордился. Ну, это он считал, что втайне. Эрвин, в свою очередь, старался ошибаться как можно чаще (и в основном делал это даже не специально). Леви цокал языком и выдавал коронную фразу про топографический кретинизм, после чего молча шел в нужную сторону. 

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Леви не потерялся. 

Это случилось в Либерио, куда они отправились, исследовав все интересные места родного острова. Как и всегда, Леви заранее составил подробный план, написал список и время работы всех музеев, которые они собирались посетить, и всех кафе, которые прошли его придирчивый кастинг и удостоились чести быть посещенными. Эрвин в этом процессе не участвовал, заранее давая Леви карт-бланш. Сам он получал гораздо больше удовольствия от созерцания живой, не законсервированной под стеклом уличной жизни: рассматривал прохожих, слушал треп лавочников, заглядывал в витрины маленьких кофеен. Еще он, как ответственный за коммуникации, общался с персоналом гостиниц, официантами и продавцами, а когда карта Леви не помогала им найти нужную достопримечательность — обращался с вопросами к местным жителям. В Либерио эта его обязанность стала не просто заранее оговоренной, а даже вынужденной — Леви не знал марлийского языка, тогда как Эрвин выучил его в университете и был просто счастлив наконец опробовать в полевых условиях.

Как так вышло, что Леви впервые заблудился именно в Либерио? Эрвин до сих пор считал это удивительным стечением обстоятельств. Леви, в своей типичной угрюмой манере, называл это цепочкой роковых совпадений. 

После посещения исторического музея они вышли на набережную, на которой как раз проходила ярмарка. Следующим пунктом плана была прогулка на лодке, но для начала нужно было найти контору проката. Карта была неточной, а толпа шумных и веселых людей, заполонивших набережную, не очень располагала к самостоятельным поискам. Эрвин решил спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу, взял у Леви карту и отвернулся буквально на минуту. Когда он, счастливый обладатель нужной информации, повернулся обратно к Леви, того уже и след простыл.

Они никогда раньше не расходились, поэтому план действий на такой случай заранее не продумали. Растерянно озираясь по сторонам, Эрвин понял, какой это было ошибкой. Искать низкорослого Леви в такой толпе было подобно поиску иголки в стоге сена. Кричать в таком шуме тоже бы не сработало. Эрвин решил мыслить логически — Леви поймет, что они не найдутся в толпе, и уйдет из нее. Только в какую сторону?

Осмотрев ряд улиц, берущих начало от набережной, Эрвин выбрал ту, из которой они вышли. Это же логично, не так ли? Оказалось, не так. Прождав минут десять, за которые вполне можно было выбраться из любой толпы, Эрвин понял, что в его логические размышления закралась ошибка. Тогда он решил проверять все улицы — одну за другой. Сначала на длину одного квартала, потом двух, потом трех… 

Спустя два часа, так и не найдя Леви и начав серьезно переживать, Эрвин вернулся на набережную и присел на каменный парапет отдохнуть и подумать. Хотя солнце было еще достаточно высоко, Эрвин с ужасом подумал, что будет, если они не встретятся до темноты. В гостиницу они еще не въезжали, а карта со всеми адресами осталась у него. Нервно сглотнув, Эрвин пообещал себе, что отныне всегда будет покупать два экземпляра карты.

Когда он уже поднялся, чтобы продолжить поиски, то невольно зацепился взглядом за яркое пятно посреди толпы — клоун в полосатой кепке и с круглым поролоновым носом приставал к какому-то мальчишке. Какому-то невысокому черноволосому мальчишке…

Леви! Эрвин облегченно выдохнул и пошел было к ним, но какое-то подлое любопытство заставило его притормозить.

Диалог у этих двоих явно не складывался: клоун размахивал руками, в одной из которых был зажат неестественно огромный леденец, и, кажется, пытался угостить им Леви. Тот же, пунцовый от шеи до кончиков ушей, сверлил незнакомца убийственным взглядом. Эрвин быстро догадался, что ничем хорошим ситуация не закончится — клоун был настойчив, а Леви быстро выходил из себя, когда кто-то нарушал его личное пространство. Но, прежде чем броситься на помощь, Эрвин все же сделал несколько фотографий. 

— Ты где был? — набросился на него Леви, когда они отвязались от клоуна.

— Я решил, что ты выйдешь на ту улицу, с которой мы пришли. Ждал тебя там, а потом пошел искать на соседних. А ты где был?

— Ну ты и кретин. Я пошел к гостинице. Это же очевидно.

— Ни разу не очевидно, мы там еще не были, а карта осталась у меня.

— По-твоему, я не в состоянии запомнить адрес?

— Об этом я не подумал. Ладно, пошли, ноги просто гудят от усталости.

— Верни карту.

— Зачем это? — удивился Эрвин. — Ты же уже был в гостинице. Веди.

— Я ее не нашел. Тут улицы как будто передвигаются постоянно, черт ногу сломит. Прошлялся два часа, еле потом набережную нашел, — все это Леви пробормотал, глядя куда-то в сторону.

Эрвин сдержался и ничего не сказал. Такое признание уже далось Леви нелегко, а у Эрвина теперь была пара забавных фотографий. Но самое замечательное — с этого момента Леви больше ни разу не назвал его топографическим кретином.


End file.
